Jason Quartermaine the Second
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: This is sequel to my Jason Quartermaine the First. If you haven't you really need to read that one first. I've posted this other places so it may seem familiar to some of you. This is a Jason and Alexis story with a little Sonny thrown in.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of General Hospital.

A/N: This is an epilogue of Jason Quartmaine you find out what happened to Jason and Alexis.  
There are two character deaths. This is mostly told from Jason's POV.

Enjoy

JASON QUARTERMAINE THE SECOND

It's been 5 years since we've been back here. Five of the best years of my life. Well since my life started five years ago, at least to me, it's been a great life.

What I know about Jason Quartermaine the first and Jason Morgan I learned from my mother, father and Alexis.

I never have remembered anything of the past. Every day I'm thankful I don't. I love the life I have now. It's a life I can be proud of.

The first couple of years we lived in a constant state of fear. Three months after we ran from Port Charles, Sonny Corinthos son Morgan was killed. Alexis and Kristina cried for days. Morgan was just a little boy and the package with the bomb in it ,was wrapped in children's gift wrap. He found it under a bush by the terrace.

My mother said all hell broke loose after that. Sonny practically went insane. Most people were afraid to walk out of their homes because of the shootings that went on. An all out mob war occured.

A couple of good things came from it though. Sonny gave his son Michael to his mother and he never did come looking for us. Kristina stopped asking when we were going back to Port Charles.

My father Alan had a massive coronary two days ago and died. Monica had called, but told us not to come. Alexis had other ideas though. I've learned no matter how hard I protest, sometimes when Alexis gets an idea in her head, there simply is no way of talking her out of it.

Kids are supposed to stand by their parents in their time of need, she said. Monica couldn't have a greater time of need than this.

I tried to argue with her. That Monica said not to come. Alexis said she knew that, she understood her thinking. Alexis said she also understood that Monica's heart was broken and who better to help mend it than her son and grandchildren.

What about the danger? I asked her and what about Kristina.

"I'm not afraid any more Jason. I have you."

"Kristina?" I ask once more.

"You and I will protect Kristina. Who knows maybe after all these years he'll be the father he should have been.

Monica needs you. It's the right thing to do Jason."

So I agreed. She was right Monica needed us.

Twenty four hours later and we're being led into the living room of my mother's home.

"Are you sure?" The tall maid named Alice asks before she opens the door.

Alexis nods her head and reaches for my free hand. United we're strong, invincible.

Alice opens the door..."Mrs. Quartermaine"

That's all she gets out, before Kristina, and Chole pull away from Alexis and I and they run to her..."Grandma, Grandma"

"Oh my!" She exclaims as she wraps her arms around them.

"I told you two not to come." She chides us as tears slip down her cheeks.

"Down Daddy." Ryan says patting my shoulder.

I set him down and he runs to join his sisters.

Alexis and I give them just a moment, ignoring all the gasps from the crowded room.

Finally I get my turn and wrap my arms around my mother.

"I'm so sorry about Dad, Mom."

I stepped back and Alexis hugged, her. When Mom insisted we shouldn't have come, Alexis assured her, there was no more important place in the world for the five of us to be than here with her.

"Jason" I turned and looked at the woman who'd spoken my name. I wasn't sure who she was.

I knew I'd met her before Alexis and I had left here. But that was the beginning of my life. Except for Monica, Alan, Alexis, and Sonny Corinthos.  
I would have forgotten about him too if it wasn't for the fact he was Kristina's father.

These other people didn't mean anything to me.

"Emily" Alexis said softly.

Emily, my adopted sister. She'd been friends with Sonny, was looking after his sons for him, when we'd left Port Charles earned her no points in my book. She's a doctor now.

Monica refuses to discuss her relationship with Sonny. Which is fine by Alexis and I. We don't like to talk about Port Charles any way.

Alexis squeezed my arm, I focused and held my hand out to her.

The tear that slid down her face had no effect on me. Only the tears on the face of those I loved could stir up emotion in me. Jason Morgan had loved her, Jason Quartermaine the second does not.

"I'm sorry for your loss Emily." I heard Alexis say.

Emily just nodded her head.

"Hello Alexis." I turned to see who had spoken.

"Hello Ned" She replied I felt my stomach clench as he hugged her. The one emotion I have no trouble calling up is jealousy. I hate any other man, touching Alexis and I'm not real wild about anyone I don't know touching my children either.

He let go of Alexis and crouched down in front of Kristina.

"Hello Kristina. I know you don't remember me. My name's Ned. Nedly if you like." He smiled at her and Kristina smiled back.

"How do you do." She answered, holding out her hand to him.

"Very Princess like." Ned said giving her hand a small gentle shake, as he grinned up at Alexis.

Kristina looked around the room, then she looked at Alexis and I..."May I go say hello, Daddy?"

I gritted my teeth at the gasps that rose up.

I'd never told Kristina to call me Daddy.

One day she just stopped calling me Uncle Jason and started calling me Daddy. In Alexis defense Kristina knows who her father is. A picture of him sits on the night stand by her bed, along with a picture of Alexis, Chole, Ryan and myself.

"Sure, sweetie." I didn't want to upset her. While Chole and Ryan didn't understand what death meant. Kristina did. She cried for hours when we told her about Alan.

Once Alexis and I had settled in Colorado, we had Alan and Monica come out for Thanksgiving.

While Kristina knew them slightly from her relationship with Ned, they'd formed a strong bond since then with her. They treated her just like their own grandchild. She called them Grandma and Grandpa.

Monica would say she hated coming to visit us because she always lost her husband. Alan took the kids to the park, zoo, almost anywhere a kid would love. He loved tucking them in at night and reading to them.

Alexis said he was making up for not having any relationship with Michael.

I watched Kristina walk over to Sonny and I reached out for Alexis. Wrapping my arm around her waist. I was worried how she would handle Sonny's reaction to our sudden reappearance.

"Hello Daddy." Kristina said smiling up into his stunned face.

He crouched down and I was surprised at how his voice cracked when spoke to her..."Hello baby...you've gotten so big and even more beautiful." as he reached out and ran his index finger down her cheek.

I looked at Alexis and watched her wipe a tear off her cheek at the reunion. I more than anyone else, knows the torment Alexis has lived with at keeping Kristina from Sonny. Alexis knew what it was to be a little girl who was denied her father.

"Would you like to meet my sister and brother?"Kristina asked him.

"Sure" he whispered and he wiped another tear away when Kristina grabbed his hand and pulled him towards us.

Alexis and I had done our best not to make Sonny out as villain. He was a man whose job made a lot of people angry at him. After Morgan's death Kristina never questioned us again.

Chole was sitting on Monica's lap, babbling away. Alexis swears her sister Kristina chattered endlessly just like Chole does.

Remembering Chole's birth is one of my favorite memories. It wasn't traumatic. It was fast and relatively painless. Until Ryan's birth the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Alexis had looked stunning when she first held Chole. So beautiful in fact, that I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her for the first time.

"This is Chole Lansing Quartermaine." Kristina said giving the group their second surprise of the night.

"Hi" Chole said to Sonny just before she suddenly got shy and wrapped her arms around Monica's neck.

"She's the spitting image of your sister. She sure doesn't look like a boy." Sonny said.

"Mom says God has a funny sense of humor." Kristina said, before Alexis could reply to him.

"Apparently sonograms aren't all they're cracked up to be." Alexis said. She and Ric were supposed to have a baby boy. Alexis was stunned when she gave birth to a baby girl. She cried for two days when she saw Chole's hair was red.

Chole has given new meaning to the word reincarnation. Alexis swears sometimes that Chole is her sister come back to life.

I didn't know Alexis sister Kristina, but I've heard a lot about her. Chole didn't just inherit Kristina's red hair, she also inherited her gift for gab. Chole rarely is quiet. She has an opinion on everything, she likes things kept in certain ways, and she sings. Not real well. But she is only just 5 years old.

Chole's father Ric Lansing and his girlfriend Reese, had been killed in a car crash two months after Alexis and I left Port Charles.

"Up Daddy." I felt a tug on my jeans and picked up Ryan.

"This is my brother Ryan Alexander Quartermaine."

Ryan smiled and tucked his head into my shoulder.

I watched Sonny look from my face to Ryan's.

While most people think at first glance he looks just like me, because of his blonde hair and blue eyes. To me he looks like Alexis. He has her smile, her nose and ears. Ryan definitely has her temperament, and he's extremely intelligent.

Sonny surprised us both when he said..."He has your smile Alexis."

"I'm hungry Grandma." Chole announced.

"I'll take her to get something to eat. You hungry too Kristina?" I asked.

"No. You and Alexis stay out here. I'll take them to the kitchen." Monica said.

"Mom, I can do it. You stay here."

Monica had stood up and set Chole on her feet. She walked over and held her hands out to Ryan who grinned and let her take him from me.

"Jason, the best thing you could do for me, is let me feed my grandchildren." I nodded at her,  
as I wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Kristina you help your Grandmother with Chole and Ryan." Alexis said.

"Okay, Mom. See you later Daddy." Kristina took Chole's hand and waved at Sonny as she followed Monica out of the room.

Sonny moved closer to Alexis and I wrapped my arm around her tugging her tightly against me.

The possessive move wasn't lost on him.

He took a step back, I kept my arm around her.

The others in the room were quiet, waiting for an explosion to happen between Sonny and Alexis.

"They're beautiful children Alexis." That was all he said before he turned and walked away shocking both of us.

I watched Emily follow him out a set of doors. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello Alexis."

"Oh Nikolas. I've missed you."Alexis said stepping away from me to hug her nephew.

I'd told her numerous times, if she wanted to see him, I was fine with it. Alexis had always refused. Saying Nikolas understands the need to break away.

More people came up to us. Courtney my ex-wife...that totally weirds me out. For me I've only had one wife. That's Alexis. It took me two years to get Alexis to marry me. I cheated a little bit. I got her pregnant.

We got married in our backyard. Alan gave Alexis away and stood as my best man. Monica played mother of the groom and maid of honor. Kristina and Chole were flower girls.

It was a beautiful spring day, until Ryan was born it was the happiest moment of my life.

The funeral for my father was the next day.

It wouldn't be for another two days that the confrontation with Sonny would happen.

Alexis had taken the kids and I around town. Showing us different sites. Where she used to live, where I used to live. The island that big cousin Nikolas still lives on.

We'd had lunch in a little dinner and then had made our way to the park.

The kids played on the monkey bars while Alexis and I thought we'd finally gotten a few moments to ourselves. I took the camera that she always carries out of her hands, stuffing it into my jacket pocket.

"Give that back Jason. What if I miss something?" She pleaded, as she made a grab for my pocket.

I grabbed her by the wrists and linked them around my neck pulling her tightly against me." Could you please spare just a moment, to give your desperate husband a kiss?" I asked.

"Have I been ignoring you?" She asked sadly.

"Nope. Your a busy woman. You have three wonderful children and I will admit to just a twinge of jealousy sometimes.

I love you Alexis. You've risked so much to come here and comfort my mother." I leaned down and kissed away the tear that had fallen upon her cheek. It was the most natural thing in the world to claim her lips a moment later.

I hear someone clear their throat.

Alexis and I both groan at being interrupted. I look over her shoulder and find myself starring into Sonny's eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

I still remembered him shouting at Alexis when she was pregnant. I was none too thrilled to see him.

Alexis turned around in my arms so she was facing Sonny. She pulled my arms around her waist holding them firmly in place.

"What can we do for you Sonny?" She asked.

"I was wondering how long you were staying here in Port Charles and if...well if maybe I could spend sometime with Kristina." He mumbled, clearly nervous at having to speak with us.

"No" I said before Alexis could even get a chance to say anything.

I was surprised not when his face fell in disappointment but when he didn't even try to argue. He just started to walk away.

"Sonny wait." Alexis called after him, bringing him to a halt.

"Lex" I said in warning.

She turned back around to look at me.

"I'm going to go take Sonny out for a cup of coffee. Will you take the kids back to the mansion? Maybe see if you can get them to take a short nap?" I know when my wife is asking me to do something and when she's telling me. I didn't like this. Nope I didn't like it all.

"Lex I don't want you alone with him. It's not safe." I insisted glaring at Sonny not her.

Her hand came up and cupped my cheek, drawing my gaze back to her.

"I promise you nothing will happen to me. I will come back to you and our children in a couple of hours. I promise." She told me, then she kissed my cheek..."Kristina needs me to do this."

I sighed in defeat. Alexis and the kids are my whole world. Without them I have nothing. I'd do anything to keep them safe and happy.

"Alright" I whispered. I stepped away from her and stopped in front of Sonny.

"One hair out of place on her beautiful head and I'll kill you." I growled. I have to hand it to him, he didn't look away when I issued my threat, he just nodded his head.

"Some habits don't die, even if you don't remember having them." Alexis said to Sonny..."Let's go to Kelly's."

A few minutes later Sonny and Alexis were seated across from each other.

They sipped their coffee. Both too nervous to start speaking.

"I'm sorry about Morgan, Sonny. I know you loved him with your whole heart." Alexis said quietly.

"Thank you." He said as he quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Do you understand now, why I've been so afraid for Kristina?" Alexis asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah I understand. I only ever wanted to love my children Alexis."

"But not enough to leave the world you chose behind." Alexis replied.

"You know I can't Alexis. You better than any one knows. I can't leave my world, any more than you can really stop being a Cassadine.  
Name change or not."

"Touche" Alexis replied.

"I couldn't have been more surprised when I realized that not only was Jason gone, but you and Kristina were too."

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse. It was so nice to have somebody in my corner who didn't want a thing from me. I hadn't, had that in a very long time.

You didn't search for us?"

"Oh no, I did. It's just that between the two of you...well you both have great skills at disappearing.

Monica sure wasn't talking. Not even to Emily.

Then Reese and Ric died and then Morgan.

I finally lost enough to make the choice not to continue my hunt for you and Jason."

"Colorado" Alexis said.

"What?" Sonny asked looking up at her.

"Colorado that's where we live now. We have a big house. Kristina goes to public school. She has friends. She goes to birthday parties and sleepovers. Her friends stay with us too.

She has the childhood you and I never got Sonny. Jason made that happen for her.

Neither one of us ever told her to call him Daddy. She knows who you are. She has pictures of you, Michael, and Morgan.

When Chole started to talk...well Kristina just started calling him Daddy too. He's earned it Sonny."

He nodded his head at her..."You two got married?"

"Yeah. I really put up a fuss. Well being pregnant with Ryan. I just found myself saying yes, one day. He's made me very happy.

Jason has never remembered anything about who he was before. Monica, Alan, and myself have told him. He doesn't care. He says his life started the day he asked me to go away with him."

"You still a lawyer?" Sonny asked her.

"I still have my license. I don't practice. Actually I teach law at the university. I love it."

"I could just see you in your suits and briefcase. Glasses down on the end of your nose talking to a bunch of kids. I'm happy for you Alexis.

What's Jason do? Work on a loading dock?"

Alexis chuckled at that..."Actually Jason's a paramedic. He went to the store one day and came upon an accident. His brain kicked in and he actually kept one person alive till the ambulance got there.

I'd never seen him so animated about anything but the girls. I suggested going for his doctor's license. He didn't want to be away from us for so long.

Then I suggested being a paramedic and four years later he still loves it.

If you could see him doing his job, Sonny you'd know, that was what he was always meant to do.

He was born to help people, not to bring harm to them."

"I've seen that Jason. He's good at helping people.

You going back to Colorado soon?"

"In a couple of weeks. Kristina would like to spend some time with you."

"I'd love that. I'm not out of that life Alexis. But I swear she'll be safe with me. You and Jason can be with us. I understand why you're afraid."

"How about if you just make it you and Kristina. You could give her a few cooking lessons. I'm afraid neither Jason nor I are very good at it...and she's always trying to make something in the kitchen.

Don't tell her I said this, but she makes great coffee, just like you do...thank god."

For the first time in years they laughed together.

Alexis walked back into the mansion a couple of hours later. I left our children to my mother's care and took my wife up to the bedroom we'd been using.

I wouldn't let her say a word. I made love to her with a fervor. I was so glad she was back. Not just that she was physically safe, but that I was still the one she loved.

Before Alexis and I became lovers we spent hours talking about our selves. Well Alexis did most of the talking. She had a life she could remember.

I was surprised at how honest she'd been about her feelings for Sonny and Ric.

How angry she'd been about Carly's fake death. How she felt Sonny wanted her to send him back to his wife. How she heard him, order me to beat Zander Smith. I was always amazed she went anywhere with me after I learned about that.

How Alexis fooled herself into believing, that maybe Ric could be the Sonny she'd longed for.

Finally how she was afraid the man she'd loved, the man she'd given herself to one night long ago...had been nothing but a fantasy her lonely heart made for her.

While I didn't want the angry Sonny I'd encountered in our lives. I told her I believed her Sonny must have existed. That no one so bad would have ever been able to help create a child as wonderful as Kristina.

I wasn't happy about Alexis letting Kristina spend time with Sonny. The first time she went I went too.

I gotta say he took it well. He even shook my hand before we left, telling me he didn't have to worry about Alexis or Kristina so long as I was with them.

I don't know what life holds for us. I know I'm going to love my wife and children every day. That's the best anyone can hope for.

THE END


End file.
